


Saving My Son's Innocence

by randydaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Incest, Innocence, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randydaughter/pseuds/randydaughter
Summary: Mother will do anything to save her relationship with her preteen son





	Saving My Son's Innocence

“Because he’s turned into a little asshole, that’s why!” Cynthia took a big gulp of her wine. Then another. Then finished her glass and ordered another. “I swear to god,the second he turned 14, Christopher became a completely different person and I’m really starting to fucking hate him.”  
“It’s really that bad?” I asked, not wanting to believe my only child could he in store for the same fate.  
“Worse. He’s got the worst goddamn temper I’ve ever seen. He hates Hans and me more with each passing day. Your boy’s, what, 13 now?”  
“Uh, he’s 11 next week, actually.” Holy shit, was my James really growing up so quickly?  
“Well enjoy it while you can, Sally. Because in like a year or two, puberty’s going to hit him like a fucking runaway train and he’ll become a whiny, angsty, worthless piece of shit just like Christopher and every other boy in the world. If I was you, I’d do anything I could to keep him as the little mummy’s boy you’ve got now.” She grabbed my hand tight. “Spoil him, give him every shitty video game he wants - shit, get on your knees and jack him off if you have to - but don’t let him pull away from you. Because the moment he does, you’ll hate him and you’ll hate yourself for doing so.”

Cynthia had always had a dirty mouth on her and could never resist a good old fashioned rant, but there was something about her eyes this time. I could tell her son’s puberty-induced personality change was really, really getting to her. After our lunch, I went back to work but I could barely focus for the rest of the day. My mind kept going back to Cynthia and her rant. Maybe I should start spoiling him, while I still had the chance. So instead of working on the report due at the end of the week, I spent most of my time shopping online, getting some good deals on video games and a couple of gadgets I knew James had been eyeing off lately.

On the bus ride home, my mind drifted back to Cynthia’s rant once again. She was right; James growing up was happening so damn fast. A month or two ago, he started locking the bathroom door when he was showering, and around the same time I started noticing patches on his bed sheets. I knew it was dried cum, of course. But I chose just to ignore it; sure, it meant that he was growing up, but it didn’t mean I’d soon start losing my baby boy, did it? According to Cynthia, maybe it did. I didn’t want to stop James from growing up; that would be insane. But was there anything I could do to stop him from pulling away from me while he did so?

An idea almost came to me, but as I vacantly stared out the bus window, I realised I was just about to miss my stop. I pressed the button and apologised to the driver, who just smiled... and, I’m pretty sure, checked out my breasts. Fine, whatever, if helps me atone for my late-button-pushing transgression, then look at my tits, you creepy bastard. I'm kind of a chubby woman so I don't get checked out as much as my thinner friends, but I must confess I think I do have a nice body and a fairly noticeable bust. I'm a DD cup, and they are still quite perky, even after having James and breastfeeding him for 18 months.

Back home, I really tried not to act any differently around James, but I failed miserably. I was too attentive, asking him about his day about five times, offering to help with his homework, trying too hard to hint about any more presents he’d like for his birthday next week. “Perhaps if you don’t want him to pull away from you, you shouldn’t smother the poor boy,” I scolded myself. Once I had that realisation, I just left him alone for the rest of the night and tried not to bother him any more than I needed to. I have no idea why it was so hard to act normal around him that night. I was so nervous, like I was meeting him for the first time or something. When I went to bed that night, I cursed myself for being so stupid. God, how I wished my husband was still alive. I could’ve just asked him how much of a drama queen Cynthia was being, and he probably would’ve reassured me, instead of me having to go alone and make a complete idiot of myself all night.

Thankfully, I’d returned to my senses by the next morning. I sent James off to school like a normal human being, and was actually able to focus on my work. Likewise, the rest of the week was pretty smooth too. James’ loads of presents arrived and I wrapped them each night after he’d gone to bed. He didn’t want a big party for his birthday; all he wanted to do with his friends was go out to the latest Batman movie and hang around the mall all day on the weekend. Which was great for me, honestly. Kids’ birthday parties as a single parent are waaaaaay too stressful to be any fun for you. So James had his movie-and-mall day with his friends on the Sunday, and we celebrated his birthday as just the two of us on the Tuesday.

I gave him the day off school, but I had to work. So that he wasn’t bored waiting for me to come home and give him his presents, I woke him up at his usual school day time and showed him his considerable pile of presents in the lounge room.  
“Oh my god! Holy shit, Mum!” he exclaimed at the sight.  
“Language! And yeah, I dunno, I figured you only turn 11 once, so why not make it worthwhile? Now, I’ve gotta get ready for work now, but you knock yourself out, alright?”  
I left and went about my usual morning routine, then poked my head into the lounge room to say goodbye.  
“Bye, Mum!” James ran up to me and gave me a big cuddle. It’d been ages since he’d voluntarily hugged me, and I was a little blown away by it. Just feeling him in my arms, feeling his love for me, I couldn’t ever imagine it fading.  
“Alright, you be a good boy today, okay? There’s a pizza for lunch in the freezer, just follow the instructions on the box and you’ll be fine. Text if there’s any issues. And only one glass of Coke today.” I knew it was pointless setting that rule, but a mother’s gotta try. “I love you, James. Happy birthday.”  
“I love you too, Mum. See ya!”

Knowing my son was at home having fun only made my day at work drag even more. But the morning had gone so well for me, so that helped ease the pain. At lunch, I went for one of my usual walks and came across an alternative medicine store that had just opened a few weeks before. It was your stereotypical hippie kind of store, with a young girl with dreadlocks and a tie dye dress serving behind the counter. I have no idea what compelled me to go inside. Maybe I was just after a cheap laugh at all the “magic” and crystals they sold.  
“Looking for anything in particular?” she asked when she spotted me in the laughable “Spells and Potions” section.  
Just then it occurred to me that maybe I was still a little pissed off with Cynthia. So I thought that buying a gag gift for her might help cheer me up. “Um, yeah...what have you got in the way of, um, I guess you’d call them...Love potions?” I glanced down and started playing with my wedding ring. “Like, I’m worried my, um, my man might be pulling away from me?”  
“Aah, right, say no more.” Her eyes scanned the shelves in front of us and pulled out a small glass bottle with a shiny red powder inside it. Of course the love potion was red… “This stuff is guaranteed to keep him yours for a long time. Just add, like, two or three pinches to his food and you’ll see the effects in a couple of days.” She smiled a cheeky smile and winked.  
I was just about to clarify that it was for “my” son, but then her suggestion from the other day “ shit, get on your knees and jack him off if you have to” popped into my mind. Nope, it’s definitely funnier this way.  
“And it’s on sale for $4,” the hippie girl pushed.  
“Shit, I’m sold,” I laughed. After I bought it, I put it in my handbag and promptly forgot about it. I wouldn’t be seeing Cynthia for another week or two at least - her family were going on an overseas holiday. “Good luck with that, if Christopher is as much of a dick as you said,” I thought smugly to myself.

That night, I made James his favourite dinner - Lasagne - and we put a sizable dent into the birthday cake I made for him. It was a packet mix, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Anyway, he loved his presents and couldn’t wait to get back to school to show off all his new things. After he went to bed, I poured myself a glass of wine to congratulate myself for a job well done. Then another because what the hell, it was a special occasion. I went to bed not too long after that, and as it always does, the red wine made me horny. I climbed into bed and my mind was all over the place.  
All I wanted to do was to cum once or twice and go to sleep with a bit of a wine buzz still going. So I slid my hand down my underwear and started slowly rubbing my clit back and forth. Just when I’d gotten into a nice little rhythm, I started thinking about James again. About how he was a sweet little boy; so innocent and nice, and how I didn’t want puberty to ruin my relationship with him.

Of course, once that came up, I couldn’t very well keep masturbating.  
“What’s a mother to do?” I asked myself. I couldn’t afford to keep buying his love like I’d done today.

Oh well, back to masturbating.

I built up my rhythm again, then I wondered if James was masturbating tonight as well. Why the fuck was I thinking about that?

Jesus Christ, Sally, concentrate. One thing or the other. So either get yourself off, or start thinking of a solution to the “James growing up and pulling away” dilemma.

For the second time that day, Cynthia’s words echoed in my mind. “Shit, get on your knees and jack him off if you have to.”  
“Well, maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world…” my stupid drunk mind thought. “Fucking hell, that’s fucked up. James is your son, Sally!” And God, he’s so young!

And smooth... And hair free... And innocent... And oh my god, I was so fucking horny. And now that I’d started, I couldn’t stop thinking about my little son and his little uncut dick, his tight ass, his sweet little lips. My crotch tingled with arousal and I rubbed faster. No. This is too fucked up, even for you, Sally. But my mind couldn’t stop my fingers, which were rubbing my clit back and forth faster and faster. The more I thought about how wrong it was that I was lusting after my own son, the more turned on I got and the faster I rubbed myself. As I got closer and closer to orgasm, I kept thinking about my son’s young, smooth body and how he’d feel inside me. Holding his skinny little body while he fucked me for the first time, moaning with his little voice that hadn’t even begun to deepen yet. If I fucked my baby boy, there was no way he’d ever want to leave me or treat me bad. And I’d finally be getting laid again, whenever I wanted. God, I’d be stupid not to fuck him. He was just so adorable and I just want him inside me, and oh fuck yes I’m cumming. I arched my back and spasmed, shuddering with delight at the taboo tableau I’d painted in my mind, of me corrupting my boy’s innocence to keep him innocent, imagining my fingernails digging into his tight little buns as he shot his cum deep inside me.

As I came to from my orgasmic adventure, I was immediately hit by a massive wave of guilt. Did I really just cum thinking about fucking my only child? My only, 11 year old child? That wasn’t “just” incest, but it was pedophilia to boot. But, it really would be a good way to guarantee he wouldn’t start treating you like shit if he was getting laid as well as everything else a mother provides. And holy shit, I really was trying to rationalise my newfound lust for my son. But there was no way I’d actually do it, right? There was no way even if you did try to seduce him that he’d actually do it. But if I did, I could show him everything, before he discovers porn and learns all the wrong ways to please a woman. Besides, Cynthia was right; what teenage boy would turn down the chance to get fucked by an older woman?

Needless to say, I didn’t sleep well that night. My mind just kept going around in circles, weighing up the pros and cons of fucking my 11 year old son, getting turned on and turned off alternatively and simultaneously. Eventually, I decided I would do it, and formulated a plan detailing exactly how I would go about seducing my underage son.

I thought my plan would be pretty easy to pull off, but just to make sure and just to amuse myself while I waited for the weekend, I remembered the “Love Powder" and began putting that in James’ meals, both breakfast and dinner. Even if it didn't actually do anything to him, it helped my confidence thinking that maybe he'd be unable to resist me when the time came. I masturbated every night and a couple of times at work thinking about my son. It was so fucked up, but I hadn't been so horny in years. With each orgasm, my desire for him only grew. Finally, Saturday morning arrived and after masturbating a few times, I got out of bed and made breakfast as normal while I waited for James to finally wake up. He finally emerged after 11:30 and once he'd had his cereal and a shower, I called him into the lounge room.

“What's up, Mum?” he asked as he sat down on the floor in front of me.  
Suddenly, the reality of what I was planning to do hit me and I became incredibly nervous. Just about everything I'd planned to say left my mind as I stared down at my beautiful little boy. “Well, this is kind of awkward but I think it's something that really needs to be said,” I began.  
“Oh God, I'm not in trouble, am I, Mum?”  
“No, honey, nothing like that. Now, where was I?” I collected my thoughts. “I'm sure you've heard a lot of this stuff at school, but I'm sorry, I need to have ‘The Talk’ with you.”  
I don't know if he was just playing dumb or whether he was seriously that innocent. “What talk?”  
“Well, the sex talk.”  
His face went bright red and he stared intensely at the floor in front of him. “Oh…”  
“And I'm sorry your Dad isn't around to have this discussion with you, but y’know, you're 11 and your body's going to go through some changes, if it hasn’t already. So if you have any questions, you can feel free to ask me and I'll answer them as best I can. But bear in mind I didn't have any brothers growing up so I might not have all the answers either. But I just want you to know I'm here for you and I know you might have some questions that you're too embarrassed to ask about in school, either about your body, or about, like, actual sex in general.”  
“Well, ummm…” he went silent. “No, not really. We've had like four talks about it in school so I think they pretty much covered everything I think.”  
Well, shit. That's alright, just a little spanner in the works, but nothing I couldn't deal with. It was time to put my plan into its final stages. “Oh. Well, that's good. But, Mum's got some questions of her own, if that's okay?”  
He clearly wasn't expecting that. “Um, really? Okay…”  
“It's just, there's some things I'm curious about and like I said, I didn't have any brothers to ask, and there was no way your grandfather would've answered them for me.”  
“Oh, yeah, that's- yeah, okay...” He fidgeted in place. “What did you wanna know?”  
“Have you started… masturbating?” Diving in head first. Good work, Sally; no room for subtlety here. But just saying the word and imagining where this conversation would lead to started arousing me, and I felt my crotch tingle with warmth.  
His face went redder than I'd ever seen before in his short life and he stared at the carpet once again.  
“No, it's okay, honey, really. See? This is why I wanted to have this discussion with you. To get you comfortable talking about this kind of stuff so you don't end up all repressed like I was for so long.”  
He sighed. “Yeah, I do. Like, at least once a day, maybe?”  
“Perfectly normal, honey. If it makes you feel any better, I do it a few times a week to this day.” He seemed shocked, but I carried on. “So, what do you think about when you do it?”  
“Different stuff, I guess.”  
“Like..?” The more comfortable he felt discussing it would make it easier for me to progress with my seduction.  
“Girls. Like, sometimes girls at school but mostly hot girls on TV and stuff.”  
“So, you haven't started watching porn yet? It's fine if you do, really, honey.”  
“No, I don't. I was going to once but the site said it was only for people over 18 and I got freaked out and worried that they might find out how old I was somehow and that maybe the police would send you a letter.”  
I had to try not to laugh at how adorably innocent he still was. Hearing that only made me want him more, while he was still pure and innocent. To be honest, I wanted to jump him and take him right then and there. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Instead, I just smiled sweetly and said what a good little boy he is. I got up from the lounge and sat down next to him on the floor. I looked into his sweet young face and finally summoned the courage to tell him, “I don't know if you can tell, but lately I've been thinking about you a lot, and how you're growing up so fast. And since your father's not here to help explain certain things man-to-man, I thought I could ...help show you some things, woman-to-man… if you get what I'm saying?”  
He shook his head and I started freaking out a little bit. I took one slow breath and reasoned with myself that either James really was that naive, or he didn't want to risk misinterpreting what I was hinting at, so I decided to cut my subtlety right back to zero.  
“Okay, well, for instance, if you ever want to know what a woman's breasts feel like? You can ask me. No judgements. Would that be something you'd like me to help you with?”  
“Oh wow, for real? Like, not a joke?” He shifted and drew his legs up and I knew he was trying to hide the erection he was getting.  
I unbuttoned my blouse and tossed it aside. He stared at my breasts with wide eyes, unable to believe his luck. “Not a joke, sweetie. Now, would you like to unhook Mum's bra? Only if you want to, that is.”  
“God yes,” he replied as he jumped up and walked around me, immediately no longer self-conscious about his erection which was making a quite visible tent in his pants.

He stepped behind me and I sat up on my knees, moving my hair out of the way of my bra. He struggled with the clasp, yanking at it a few times. I'm glad it wasn't a very expensive bra.  
“No honey, it's two hooks and so you have to pull it tighter and unhook it that way?” The upward inflection in my voice turned the instruction into a question; a way of asking him to let me know if my instructions didn’t make sense.  
“Oh, I see, sorry.” A second later, my bra was undone.  
I removed it and motioned for him to return in front of me. “Go ahead, darling.”  
My son wasted no time and grabbed my tits with both hands, massaging them with vigour. “Oh my god, Mum. This is awesome,” he grinned. He played with my nipples, rubbing them and gently twisting them until they were hard.  
“You’re doing good, baby,” I encouraged. “Your hands feel nice and warm, and you’re not touching them too hard; women’s nipples can be quite sensitive. But what you’re doing to me feels so good, James.”  
“That’s good,” he replied. I don’t think he quite heard me, but that’s okay; my baby boy was getting to touch boobs for the first time.  
“So, did you wanna suck on them for a bit?”  
“Hell yeah!” His smile grew even wider. I didn’t think it was possible. He dropped to his knees immediately and latched onto my left nipple for the first time in about 11 years. Only this time, there was no milk, and I was going to fuck him afterwards. It took all my energy not to start masturbating while he sucked my nipples. But I had to stick to my plan and not overwhelm him by just how much I needed his little boycock inside me.  
“Oh wow, honey, that’s great,” I whispered. “God, are you sure you haven’t done this before?”  
He reluctantly stopped sucking my nipple long enough to reply, “I’m sure, Mum.”  
“I mean, you did as a baby, but not like this.” I smiled down at him and he laughed. “Now, switch to the other one. Mum likes it when they’re both getting some attention.”  
“Uh-huh,” he replied and obeyed my instructions. Fuck, he had such a beautiful warm, wet mouth. I couldn’t believe I was enjoying this as much as I was. I guess the forbidden nature of our relationship really was a huge turn on for me.

I let him suck on my nipples for about a minute or so more, then I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me from my tits, still sucking, his eyes asking the question “Yes, Mum?”  
“Are you getting hard, baby?”  
He released my nipple from his gorgeous little mouth and smiled. “Ever since you said I could touch your boobs.”  
“Would you like to know how it feels to have a woman touching your hard dick, baby?”  
“Are you serious, Mum?” Even with his hands on my breasts and my nipple in his mouth, he still didn’t realise what I was doing?  
“I won’t ask again, James.”  
“Well, yes!”  
“‘Yes’ what, James?” Even though I was going to fuck him, I was still his mother, and I had to work on his manners.  
“Yes please, Mum. If you’re offering, I’d like to know what it’s like for a woman to touch me when I’m hard.”  
“That’s better. Now stand up for me, darling.”

He stood in front of me, his erection undeniable. I shifted my weight, leaned forward and lifted up his t-shirt, which he then dutifully held for me. I undid the button on his pants and unzipped his fly. I gently parted his pants and pulled them down slowly. He was wearing a bright blue pair of briefs, and the front had a little damp patch from his erection. I hooked my index fingers into the waistband of his little undies and pulled them down slowly, over his erection and down to his ankles. When liberated, his hard little cock bounced joyfully up and down, and a drop of precum fell to the carpet. Fuck, he hadn’t even started growing pubes yet! His dripping, uncut cock measured probably four inches as most, and it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Words can’t describe how insanely turned on I was by my little boy’s hard little cock staring me right in the face. In my rational mind, I knew how many levels of wrong there were to what I was doing, but that only made it hotter. But most of all, I knew this would bring him closer to me, and if I played my cards right, he’d never want to leave me or treat me like Cynthia’s son was treating her.  
I reached out with an eager hand and grabbed his gorgeous little boycock, holding it gently but firlmy with my thumb and two fingers. It had been years since I’d touched a penis. I can’t believe I’d actually forgotten what it felt like. I marvelled at how my little boy’s prepubescent cock was so warm and so soft and so smooth and yet so hard. I started stroking him gently, and he got harder still. I adored his body, his tight little scrotum, his smooth and hair free crotch, his skinny little tummy and smooth, hair free legs. I wanted him to stay this young and beautiful forever. I rubbed his dick slowly, gradually building speed but deliberately starting off as slow as I could.  
“Feels so good, Mum…” he whisper-moaned.  
“Yeah?”  
“Shit, yeah,” he replied, then realised he’d sworn in front of me again. “Um, sorry.”  
I laughed. “That’s okay, baby, I’ll take that as a very good sign. Besides, I think it’s okay to swear at times like this. Remember, I said ‘dick’ not long ago.”  
“I know, but, like, you’re an adult and so you can swear if you want to. Anyway, what you’re doing feels awesome. That’s all I’m trying to say.”  
“Yeah? I’m glad, sweetie. Want me to go faster?”  
“That’d be good…”  
I giggled and obliged him, jerking his hard little dick steadily faster. “You’re not gonna cum just yet are you, James? Do you know what that means, when you cum? It's what you call when you climax and you ejaculate.”  
“Um… I didn't know that. But no… I cummed in the shower earlier.”  
“You ‘came’ in the shower. Anyway, that’s good. But you have to promise to tell me when you’re getting close, alright?” I’d now reached what I felt to be a good, steady jacking speed. James’ precum now covered my three fingers, and I wanted to taste it so bad, but I still had to control my lust. Soon, I could let it show, but not yet. I still had to have him believe this was all me doing him a favour. Besides, the precum was doing its intended job of acting like an incredible natural lube. My fingers were absolutely gliding up and down his skinny little shaft.  
“I’ll tell you, Mum. Promise. God, you’re so good at this.”  
“Thanks, James. Now can Mum tell you something else?”  
“What?”  
“If you ever wondered what a blowjob feels like - if you ever wanted to know what it felt like to have a woman suck on your cock?” I stared into his eyes. “You just let Mum know, okay?”  
“Oh my god. Yes please, Mum...” he begged. It was adorable.  
“You do?” Okay, I might like to tease. “You’re not just saying that because I mentioned it, are you?”  
“No, I swear, I really do want to know what having my dick sucked feels like!” It would’ve been hilarious if I didn’t want to fuck him so badly.  
“Well, okay. Only if you’re sure, and it’s something you really want.”  
“It is, Mum. Pleeeease!”  
“Okay. Only because you asked so nicely; Mummy’ll suck your cock for you.”

I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his beautiful little boycock and slid my mouth down his shaft. It was the first time in my life I’d ever been able to fit a full cock into my mouth. The fact it was barely four inches certainly helped. He tasted so sweet, with some saltiness. But most of all, he tasted young and fresh. I swallowed his precum and licked the opening of his foreskin. I moved my head back and used my lips to slide back his foreskin as I slid my mouth down his shaft again. I licked his newly exposed cockhead slowly, relishing his sweet taste. Then I slowly built up a rhythm of moving my head back and forth, my lips tight around his hard little shaft.  
“Ooh shit,” he groaned. “Oooh shit yes, Mum. Soooo goooood.”  
With one hand supporting my weight on the carpet, I reached out with my other hand and held his ass for balance. God, his ass was just as smooth as the rest of him. I squeezed his beautiful soft cheek while giving my son his first ever blowjob at the criminally young age of 11, all the while building up a steady rhythm.

But I didn’t want James to cum too quickly, so I deliberately broke up my rhythm. Doing so also let me take in more of my son’s sweet little body. Every so often, I would (sadly) release his delicious cock from my lips and let go of his adorable little ass and held his cock upright against his body. I licked his balls slowly, letting my tongue feel every rise and fall of his perfectly hairless scrotum, then sucked on his balls for a few seconds. Because they hadn’t finished descending yet, they were still close to his body and I easily fit them both in my mouth. I tickled them with my tongue before releasing his scrotum. The first time, I asked him “You like?” before I resumed giving him oral.  
“Oh my god, Mum, you’re incredible! This feels so much better than I ever could’ve imagined.”  
I repeated the pattern of dick-sucking-then-ball-sucking a few times, then figured I should stop playing around. I think he knew I meant business when I grabbed onto his ass with both hands and noticeably picked up the pace, bobbing my head back and forth along his dick as quickly as I could. I didn’t have to exert myself for long; in less than two minutes, James’ breathing had grown shallow and fast, and his cock started twitching in my mouth.  
“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned. “Oh shit, I’m gonnna cum, Mum!”  
I let him shoot into my mouth. He shuddered as he came, shooting a few spurts of his white, hot cum into my throat. I swallowed his load hungrily, sad that there wasn’t more. It was the best semen I’d ever tasted; so sweet and light. I let go of his ass and sucked his cock clean before I sat back up. I knew the answer before I asked, but asked anyway because I have an ego to feed.  
“How was that, honey?”  
“Oh my god, Mum, really? That was- jeez, that was so damn good, I can’t believe it! Holy crap, you’re so good!”  
I gave him an “aw shucks” grin and thanked him. Now it was time for the third and final phase of my plan. “So James, once you cum, do you know how long it usually takes for you to be able to get hard again?”  
“I dunno really. Like, a minute or two? Why?”  
“Oh, nothing. Just curious, really. Most guys, when they get older, it takes more like 15 minutes, if not half an hour.”  
“No way! Oh man, that’s gonna suck.”  
“So you really can get hard again so quickly?”  
“Oh yeah, I sure can!”  
“Would you mind showing your Mum how quick?”  
“Uh-huh,” he replied. He started playing with his flaccid cock, then reached out with his spare hand towards my breasts. “Can I play with your boobs again? That'll make it even faster.”  
I was so happy to see my shy little boy asserting himself like that. “Of course you can. I wasn't joking when I said it felt good earlier, sweetheart.” I arched my back, my boobs meeting his hand. He squeezed my breast and within seconds, his cock was springing back to life. It jumped up, then relaxed a little, then jumped more, relaxing less. Soon, he was as hard as ever.  
“Oh wow, that's very impressive, babe!” I seriously was impressed. Fuck, I could certainly get used to a guy with that short a refractory period!  
“Thanks, Mum.”  
“Okay, so I feel bad, but… now you're up again, you're probably wanting to use your hard cock, aren't you, sweetie?”  
He kept stroking his cock and squeezing my tits. “Um, maybe…? I kinda thought that…” he trailed off.  
I played dumb. “You thought what, honey?”  
“That we might, like, do more stuff?” He was playing with my breasts with both hands, his cock now fully erect and ready to go once again.  
“Oh, really? What did you think we'd do?” I needed sex to be entirely his idea so I didn't feel like I was pushing him into what I wanted.  
“I dunno…”  
I held his hands and tried to restore some of his confidence. “Hey, c'mon, baby, it's okay. You can tell me and I promise I won't get mad, or freak out, or anything. Now just take a breath and tell me what you want your Mum’s help with.”  
He took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay. Alright. I thought that we might, like, have sex now?”  
“Don't ask me, James. Tell Mum.”  
“I want you to show me to have sex, Mum.”  
“Okay, honey, if that's what you really, really want?”  
“It so is.”  
“Good boy.” I stood up and took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

I lay down in the middle of his small bed and he nervously joined me, leaving a sizeable gap between us. I instructed him to take off his shirt. “Now kiss me, baby.”  
He gave me a quick peck on the lips, then lay back down. It was adorable, but not at all what I wanted.  
“No, James. A real kiss. A grown-up kiss. Make it last, show Mum how much you want her, sweetie.”  
“Ooh, right. Duh,” he berated himself. Then he leaned over and kissed me properly this time. It started off with his lips tight, but then he relaxed and softened lips the more he got into it. I kissed him back, opening my mouth slightly. I put an arm around my son's young, smooth, naked body while we made out. Shortly after that, his right hand found my breast and he started squeezing it again as we kissed. I pulled his skinny little body on top of me and hugged him tight, loving the feel of his warm skin against mine, feeling his little erection pressing into my belly. I moaned into his open mouth and stroked his head with both a mother's love and a woman's lust.

We continued making out in that position for a few brilliant minutes, each of us truly embracing each other and discovering each other as lovers. Eventually, James broke our kiss and told me “I wanna take your pants off, Mum.”  
“Go ahead, baby boy,” I replied.  
He climbed off me and shuffled down the bed until he was between my legs. Wasting no time, he undid my belt and unbuttoned my fly. I lifted my butt off the bed as he started sliding my pants down my legs, all the way down past my ankles and he tossed them off the bed. Immediately, he started pulling my panties off and threw them away too. My only child was now between my legs, staring down at my fully naked body, his eyes fixed on my crotch. I had recently trimmed my pubes, but there was still a fair bit of hair, especially compared to his gorgeous, hair free body.  
“Oh wow, Mum, you should be naked all the time!” he exclaimed.  
“So should you, baby,” I replied. “So how do you want to do this? Would you like to be on top, or would you like Mum to be on top?”  
“Um, can you be on top? Because you know what you're doing and so you can be in charge more.”Clever boy.” I sat up and kissed him some more. I really couldn't get enough of my baby boy's sweet little mouth. I really was looking forward to teaching him how to give a girl head. I loved how passionate, yet innocent, his kisses were. No tongue, just his soft little lips pressing into mine, our mouths open, occasionally softly moaning. “Lie down for me, honey,” I instructed.  
He lay down on the bed, his hard little boycock sticking up in the air, begging for my attention.  
“Now this is normally the point where you'd put on a condom if you were with another girl. But Mum's on the pill, so you can't get me pregnant. But since not all girls are on the pill like me, and some girls might have STDs, you should always wear protection."  
“Yes, Mum,” he replied in his bored “Don’t lecture me” voice.  
“Now, Mum's going to grab your cock to keep it steady while I get into position.” I held his sick between my thumb and index finger while I straddled his skinny little body and lined him up with my wet, hungry pussy.

I moaned as I felt my son’s hard little cock part my lips and I let him inside me again for the first time since I gave birth to him. It wasn’t huge; in fact, it felt more like a finger than a cock. But it was my son’s and it was all mine. I played with my clit while I started fucking my child. He rested his hands gently on my thighs and moaned.  
“That’s it, baby, just lie back and let your Mum do all the work. You feel so good inside me, darling.”  
He groaned, “You feel so good, Mum, oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening.”  
I kept riding his cock slowly, getting him used to the feeling of being inside me. “Me either, baby. You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to have sex with you, how many times I’ve cum thinking about taking your young little body and having my way with you, James.”  
“Seriously, Mum?” He couldn’t believe the words coming out of my mouth. In a way, neither could I. “So this wasn’t just about helping me out?”  
I couldn’t believe how long he was lasting for his first time. I slid up and down on his adorable little boycock faster while my fingers rubbed my clit faster and faster. “Well, not entirely, honey. I just love you so much and I don’t want us to grow apart, and oh shit, I’m gonna cum real soon, baby. You want Mum to cum for you, sweetie?”  
“Oh yeah,” he replied eagerly.  
“God, I love your skinny little body and your beautiful little cock and your sweet pink mouth, James. You’re so adorable and innocent and I want you to be my little boy forever,” I gushed to him. “And now you’re gonna make Mummy cum,” I moaned. I felt my face growing warm and I started breathing harder and faster the more I fucked him and rubbed myself. I squealed his name softly when the wave of my orgasm hit me, making my body tense and relax, convulsing while I rode my little boy’s little dick, my pussy contracting tighter and tighter around his cock, squeezing it, milking it, trying to get him to cum with me.  
Once my orgasm faded, I leaned forward and hung my breasts in James’ face while we fucked, me bouncing up and down on his hard cock. He sucked on my nipple while he did his best to fuck me, and we both moaned.  
“You’re lasting so well, my darling boy,” I cooed. “Most guys rarely last a minute their first time.”  
“Thanks, Mum. I’m trying to make it last for you, I wanna be the best guy you’ve ever had sex with.”  
“Oooh baby, you already are. I’ve never been so attracted to any guy, not even your Daddy. Your body is so silky smooth, I just wanna lick every inch of your beautiful hairless body, honey.” I fucked him harder and faster, our bodies colliding with hard and wet slapping sounds. His bed creaked with each of my down thrusts. “And your Mum loves the feeling of your gorgeous cock inside her, I love the idea of you coming home after school each day and me teaching you more and more about sex, about the best ways to please a woman. Oh god, baby, if you want, we’re gonna have so much fun together. We can stay together forever, just you and me, fucking each and every day, as you grow up into a handsome young man.” I squeezed his cock tighter. “You’re my precious little boy and Mummy’s never going to let you go, okay, James?”  
“God yes, Mum,” he replied from between my bouncing boobs.  
“You wanna be Mum’s special little boy forever, baby?”  
“Yes!” He grabbed my butt with his soft little hands.  
“That’s it, baby, fuck your Mum, show me how much you want me! Tell me you’re never gonna leave me, tell me you’re never gonna grow up!”  
“Oooh, never, Mum! I’m yours forever and I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum inside Mum, baby James! Fill me up, honey!”

My son spasmed hard, his groaning muffled under my big tits, his hands digging into my soft butt, as he spurted a big load of his cum inside me, spraying his seed all over the walls of my womb. I tightened my pussy around his ejaculating cock and fucked him slower and slower as he came.  
“Good boy, good boy, good boy,” I repeated endlessly. I eventually slowed to a stop and hopped off his exhausted naked body. “Oooh wow, James, that was incredible.” I could feel his cum starting to drip out of me already, and it made the smile on my face even bigger.  
“You’re telling me, Mum!” he replied, breathless. “I’m so glad you took my virginity, Mum, you’re the best teacher ever!”  
“And you’re the best student ever, sweetheart. But there’s still so much you have to learn, so I hope you don’t have any plans for the weekend,” I teased.

At my next lunch date with Cynthia, she looked exhausted. The family vacation didn’t go too well for her at all, she said. I expressed my sympathy and tried not to sound too smug when I told her that James and I were getting along better than ever.  
“Oh yeah? Well good for you. How’d you manage that?”  
“Well, I should be thanking you, actually.” I took a sip of my cider. “I took some of your advice and I ran with it.”  
“Hmm, and what advice in particular is that?”  
“I fucked him.”  
“Oh yeah, very funny. Now really, what did you do?”  
I just took another couple of sips.  
Her eyes grew massive. “The hell you did, Sally! Your own son?”  
“He treats me like a queen.” I reached into my handbag and gave Cynthia her gift. “I’m not saying you have to try it, but this stuff certainly helped me.”  
“Holy shit, you’re serious, aren’t you? And this-” she studied the bottle of Love Powder. “This stuff works?”  
“Fucked if I know...Excuse the pun. But really, Cynthia, if you want to get Christopher back on your side again, that’s certainly one way guaranteed to work. What 14 year old boy would turn down a chance to fuck a beautiful ‘older’ lady like yourself?”  
“I’m his mother, for fuck’s sake, Sally!”  
“You’re a MILF, Cynthia. But fine, if you’re too scared, and if you don’t care about how much of an asshole your son becomes…”  
“”Shit,” she sighed. “I just- I don’t know how I could ever go about doing it. Y’know, like, how do I make it happen between me and him?”  
“Well, I could always join you. Just to help you out, help get things started?”  
“You’d... do that for me?”  
“Well, I’d expect a little something in return, too.”  
“...Like what?”  
“I’d like to join in. When you fuck him, I want to fuck him too. I have no idea how or why it happened, but I can’t get enough of little boys’ cocks. So I want to see and taste and feel your son’s, too.”  
“Fuck, okay, fine. Holy shit, Sally, this is fucked up.” She finished off her wine in two big gulps.  
“But you’re getting wet, aren’t you, Cynthia? The more you’re thinking about how wrong it is, about how illegal and perverted and fucked up it is that I’m suggesting we fuck your own son, the more you’re turned on. I bet your pussy’s tingling like mad right now.”  
Her face was bright red. “You have no idea,” she conceded.  
“Then it’s a date. Tell him I’m going to help with his Maths homework and I’ll take it from there. Set the place and time and let me know. You won’t regret it; he’ll love you forever.”

My business kind of grew from there. Once word got out, I was averaging four to five mother-son couples a week. Every time, I worked from the template I established with Cynthia and Christopher. Set it up with your son as though he needs tutoring, then I come along and start blatantly hitting on him, let him know it was his mother’s idea, then invite her in to play with us. I get another little boy’s cock inside me (and several hundred bucks); the mothers get their sons to worship them as long as they keep fucking; and the boys get to fuck at least two older women. Everybody wins.


End file.
